


Glittering Lights

by teamchaosprez



Series: With the Stars and Us [6]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fame, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Yukari’s not sure why, but she feels guilty for the attention.
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Series: With the Stars and Us [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721764
Kudos: 21





	Glittering Lights

**Author's Note:**

> dont worry about the series, this fic is unrelated besides taking place in the same timeline

Yukari’s not sure why, but she feels guilty for the attention she and Mitsuru get whenever they go out in public together. Some’s to be expected - an actress for a well-known television show is engaged to a business heiress, it’s interesting, she doesn’t blame them… she’s just  _ not used _ to anyone caring about her, let alone to such a public level.

Mitsuru tugs her to the side after they step off a red carpet and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “You deserve the praise, you know.”

She flushes. “I guess.”

“You do. And I’ll be with you.”


End file.
